


• Danse furtive •

by UnPetitDomino



Category: Emma - A Victorian Romance, Emma - 森薫 | Mori Kaoru
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Canon, dance, parce que ce couple est trop chou et qu'il mérite plus de pages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPetitDomino/pseuds/UnPetitDomino
Summary: Ecris en décembre 2017
Relationships: Aurelia Jones/Richard Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	• Danse furtive •

Le jour où elle avait quitté Londres pour se soigner, laissant ainsi sa famille derrière elle, Aurelia Jones n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la chaleur du foyer lui avait manqué. Des lettres régulières et des visites à Londres n'avaient vraisemblablement pas suffit. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, elle apercevait soudain ce qui lui avait tant manqué : l'amour. L'amour de ses enfants, l'amour de son mari.

Richard Jones avait le nez penché sur son bureau, un stylo à la main, et les sourcils froncés. Aurelia avait perdu l'habitude de le voir ainsi, travailler en silence sur divers sujets. Elle était assise dans la même pièce, sur un fauteuil confortable, un livre ouvert posé sur ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu lire ici ? lui avait demandé Richard en fronçant les sourcils. La bibliothèque est là pour ça.

\- Je te dérange ?

Il l'avait dévisagé un instant avant d'hausser les épaules :

\- Non.

Elle avait sourit et avait entamé sa lecture. Elle avait beau avoir vieillit, elle avait encore besoin de l'affection de son mari, de sa compagnie. Richard parlait peu depuis son retour à priori définitif à Londres. Entre eux, au fil du temps, s'était creusé une sorte de petit fossé qui semblait difficile à traverser. Les deux époux avaient perdu l'habitude de vivre ensemble, de se côtoyer quotidiennement. Mais il n'en restait pas moins mari et femme. Et Aurelia savait qu'il lui suffirait de demander à son mari s'il l'aimait pour qu'il lui réponde par l'affirmative. Le temps n'avait pas changé leurs sentiments respectifs.

Depuis ce jour, au bal, où il l'avait invité à danser, elle savait qu'il était le bon.

\- Vous savez ce Mr Jones ? Ce n'est pas la personne que tout le monde pense qu'il est.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton très bas et calme, se parlant à elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées, la joue posée au creux de sa main. Elle observait son mari depuis déjà quelques minutes, le livre reposant inutilement sur ses genoux. Peut-être qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle venait ici pour être avec lui et non pas pour lire avant de se coucher.

Richard leva les yeux vers elle, lentement. Il posa son stylo, les mots se répétant dans son esprit.

\- C'est ce que les autres vous ont dit ?

Le feu ronronna dans la cheminé et Aurelia regarda son mari droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il entendrait, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il répondrait. Et elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il s'en souvenait encore. Elle rentra elle-même dans son propre jeu :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'ils disent...

Aurelia sourit tendrement, se rappelant avec précision les mots qu'elle avait autrefois prononcé. Elle vit Richard la fixer intensément et elle ajouta :

\- Mais ce que je pense.

Elle marqua une petite pause qui sembla durer une éternité tant les yeux de son mari la fixait d'une façon pénétrante. Elle ajouta : 

\- Je le pense toujours.

Richard secoua la tête, peut-être pour cacher ses émotions et sa femme compris que le jeu venait de finir aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Après tout c'était comme ça qu'il était, Richard. Pourtant, Aurelia poursuivit, prenant un autre sujet, plus personnel et plus sentimental encore que le précédent :

\- Chéri, je t'ai manqué ?

Il répondit sans lever à nouveau le visage vers elle. La plume du stylo émettait un bruit léger en raclant le papier.

\- Oui.

\- Nous avons eu des enfants merveilleux. 

\- Oui.

\- Même William. Tu l'aimes quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Un soupir. Puis :

\- C'est mon fils.

Cette réponse suffit à Aurelia. Il ne disait rien en disant tout. Richard n'avait jamais été particulièrement bavard mais lorsqu'il parlait, il savait ce qu'il disait. 

\- Je crois...

Elle s'interrompit et il l'observa à la volé alors que le regard de son épouse errait sur les portraits présents dans la pièce. Il y avait d'ailleurs un grand portrait d'elle dans le bureau de son mari. Le portrait avait été peint peu après leur mariage. Elle murmura :

\- Je crois que malgré tout, je suis heureuse de t'avoir épousé.

\- Aurelia.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que lui aussi il était heureux de l'avoir épousé mais qu'il s'en voulait encore de l'avoir rendu malade et que c'était pour ça qu'il regrettait aussi de l'avoir épousé. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Sa femme le regarda et fit tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Ils lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'aux épaules. Elle les laissait repousser, pour lui. 

Aurelia lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à répondre, qu'elle avait juste besoin de lui pour écouter et qu'elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle ouvrit son livre et fit mine de continuer sa lecture, ses pensées vagabondant ailleurs. Elle aussi elle regrettait parfois de l'avoir épousé. Elle n'aurait pas eu à quitter sa famille à cause de sa maladie, elle n'aurait pas été une mère distante, une femme qui ne sait pas se tenir en société, indigne de son mari.

Parfois, tout deux regrettaient ce mariage.

L'horloge émis un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle sonna dix heures du soir. Richard su qu'il était l'heure d'arrêter de travailler. Il éteignit la lampe à huile de son bureau et seul le feu crépitant dans la cheminée éclairait encore la pièce. Il se leva doucement, le regard d'Aurelia posé sur lui. Encore une fois, elle avait interrompu sa lecture pour l'observer, les yeux dans la vague.

\- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

Il s'était placé devant sa femme, le bras tendu vers elle, son regard évitant le sien, par timidité peut-être. Aurelia fut surprise, troublée par ces paroles. Le fossé entre eux les avait rendu distant mais leur amour était le même que lors de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient hésitants, ne savaient plus trop s'y faire l'un avec l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien danser..., avoua Aurelia, consciente que son mari le savait pertinemment. 

Et elle cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur le visage de Richard. Juste une ombre à l'extérieur mais la femme savait qu'à l'intérieur il souriait comme lorsqu'elle avait accepté de danser avec lui, la première fois.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait même pas de musique.

\- Cela n'est pas dérangeant. Je ferais attention à ce que vous ne me marchiez pas sur les pieds.

\- Richard, dis moi que tu m'aimes encore.

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix d'enfant, comme une petite fille l'aurait fait. C'était comme si Vivian s'était emparée d'elle pendant un instant pour demander cette requête insensée. C'était tout ça, le feu brûlant, le confort de la pièce à l'ambiance tamisée, son mari devant elle et la nostalgie qui l'avait poussée à dire ça. Il s'était passé tellement de choses avant son retour à Londres, chez elle. Le mariage de leur fils avec Emma, le mariage de leur fille aînée, Grâce, des problèmes familiaux. Mais ce soir, elle voulait agir comme une petite fille, sans aucune honte.

Richard abaissa son bras. Il avait perdu l'habitude de discuter avec elle, mais petit à petit il recommençait à prendre goût à leurs conversations parfois plus intimes. Sa présence auprès de lui ne passait jamais inaperçue tout en redevenant naturelle.

Il l'aimait comme lors de leur rencontre. Plus encore.

Et elle l'aimait aussi.

Ils le lisaient dans leurs yeux.

\- Oui. Je t'aime toujours.

Elle se leva :

\- Même avec les cheveux courts ?

\- Même avec les cheveux courts.

Elle se plaça en face de lui, lui tendit la main, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, même avec tes petites rides et ton visage trop sérieux.

Il la pris par la taille, doucement, sans ciller face à la réplique de sa femme. Aurelia se laissa guider par son mari, la musique de leur première danse résonnant dans sa tête. Elle sentait l'odeur de son mari, ses cheveux à elle lui chatouillaient gentiment la nuque. Ils repensèrent soudain à tout ce qui s'était passé, comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

\- J'accepte. Mr Jones ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris ?

\- J'étais persuadé que vous me rejetteriez »

Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient furtivement dans la pièce, en silence. Ils semblaient voler. Aurelia se laissait entrainé par les mouvements parfaits de son mari. Leurs ombres dansaient elles aussi, s'étirant de manière étrange sur les murs du bureau. Ils avaient les yeux clos, se laissant bercer par une musique imaginaire, leur pas uniquement rythmés par les battements réguliers de leur cœurs.

Ils s'étaient acceptés mutuellement. Ils ne pouvaient être avec personne d'autre.

Il n'y avait rien à regretter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ecris en décembre 2017


End file.
